Irene Lee
Irene Lee (also called Linlin) used to be a member of the organization SOMOS, and as of Chapter 196, she joined the Hongyang school. |image1 = 20190702 162952.jpg|korean_name = 리이린 (Li Irin)|gender = Female|nationality = Chinese|race = Human (Exorcist)|age = -|birthday = -|status = Alive|relatives = Shaolin Lee|residence = Hongyang school|occupation = None|affiliations = Hongyang school SOMOS (previously)|first_appearance = Chapter 046|last_appearance = Chapter 196}} Background Irene Lee is a 52nd generation descendant of the Lee family, a well known Bagua school in China. She is the daughter of the clan master, and younger sister of Shaolin Lee. As a child, she had great talent and passion for spells, often copying what her brother did on her first try. However, the clan master tried to keep her from learning spells, claiming there was a curse in the family's bloodline that affected women. Instead, she was forced to sew and embroid handmade clothes along with many other activities she found boring. Shaolin tried to unsuccessfully persuade his father numerous times, but he remained unwavering. He later sent Linlin to take private lessons in a shed, where she was beaten daily in order to supress the white tiger in her, one of the four mystical creatures. After spending months in the shed, she finally saw her brother pass by. She grabbed his foot through a small opening, pleading to him to save her. He ignored her, thinking that it couldn't have possibly been his little sister. Heartbroken, she thought that even her brother had turned his back on her and wanted her dead. On the 15th of when the night was full of yin energy, three men entered the shed ordered by her father to kill her, thus ending the family line of the white tiger. However, the beast in her awoke and she slaughtered the men and the servants that came to take her life. After the commotion died down, Shaolin came into the shelter, rushing to his sister, only for her to call him a hypocrite after he betrayed her. She passed out, and her brother carried her away after killing almost everyone in the clan and burning it down, vowing to prove her just how much he's willing to do for her. Sometime later, the siblings were approached by Hyeon Ahn, who offered to take them in and teach her how to use her powers, so no one could ever hurt her again. This way, they joined the organization SOMOS. Appearance Irene is a young woman, with silver eyes and long, straight, black hair. She sometimes wears traditional Chinese clothing like her brother, but usually, she wears regular shorts, skirts and T-shirts. Personality When she first appears before S.I.D., she acts impatient and cocky, as she wants to outright ambush Tenka and Baram. She's also very flirty; she called Baram cute and wanted to go on a date with him, and later "bookmarked the handsome man" Tenka. Later on, she starts to lose her humanity and sanity as she starts attacking living people to collect souls. She often lashes out at her older brother, blaming him for leaving her when she needed him the most. Powers & abilities Irene is both a powerful fighter and spellcaster, and has a wide range of abilities: White Tiger .]] .]] She is the host for one of the four mystical creatures, the White Tiger Spear She can manifest a spear at will. Spirit control At the Su-Hye reservoir, she was able to command the spirit of Hyeja Choi to do her bidding. Spellcasting Although we haven't seen her use any spells during the main storyline, she was a child prodigy at spellcasting, able to copy spells on the first try. Category:Characters Category:Somos Members